A rose among thorns
by Marce5500
Summary: No one is like me. I am a orphan, a jinchuriki, but most of all I'm alone. That is until I meet him. He is like me. Alone, no parents, but also a demon holder. I have found my place. But I am still just a rose among thorns. My name is Onmyo and I hold the demon spirits Yin and Yang. I am life and I am death. This is my story. (This story is in permanent hiatus I just lost interest)
1. Chapter 1

'Onmyo thoughts'

**'Yin thoughts' **

***Yang thoughts***

To clear things up Yin is female and negative, while Yang is male and positive. So like moon and sun, good and sun, female and male, and so on.

Prologue (6 years ago)

It all started since I was born. I had no real friends. Who would want to be friends with a 'demon' as people put it. Sure I was quiet, shy, yet carefree. What did people think of me. They thought I was a project gone wrong, a thing that shouldn't even existed. Yet here I am living, while the only people I knew loved me died. My mother, father, siblings dead. They cared about me, they would go to the ends of the earth to see me smile. Yet I could do no such thing. Not how I lived.

I possess no I am the demon spirits yin and yang. They are my only company. The only ones left that would love me. You probably don't know me so I should introduce myself now. I am Onmyo (pronounced Kei-ge-he, her name literally means yin and yang). I am 6 years old right now. But my knowledge can surpass the great elders. ***You have us to thank for it my little hime.* 'Yang stop bothering the girl.' *Yessh Yin when did you become a mother hen.* 'Since she could see.' **'Yin, Yang may I please go on with my backstory?' Both of them ***'sure'***. Ok as I was saying knowledge, elders, oh here we are so I should tell you how my family died now right. Yeah. ***Onmyo, stop trying to brake the fourth wall.*** 'But I just did.' ***Gahhh!***

Ok then. . . So my parents died when these bad people raided my village. It started when as normal I was swinging on a swing in the village's only park. I saw some kids play ball. I walked up to them and asked politely " can I play ball with you?" They started freaking out and ran. **'Yeshh, can play ball with us. Wimps.'** 'Yin please be nice.' **'No I hate it how they treat you. Like your monster that's going to hurt them.'** 'It okay I got used to it.' **'Hmp.'**

I walked home as usual feeling like a reject. I got home.

"Mommy, daddy, Tai?" I called out. No answer. I walked to the living room to hear screaming I smelt fire. " Onmyo!" My mother yelled. " momma what's happening?" " Come on!" She grabbed me and ran off. We reached the gate to our village. I saw fire and people everywhere. Some people were on the ground with kunai sticking out of them and pools of blood surrounding them. **'Behind you!'** Shouted Yin in my mind. "Cherry blossom Impact!" I yelled out. I gathered chakra in my fist and slammed it against the ground. There was a huge crater were I slammed my fist. A group of people were laying on the ground with weapons in their hands. I never saw them before, I know everyone in my small village. "Onmyo thank you. Let me guess Yin told you. Tell her thanks." 'Yin, mommy says thank you.' **'See yang we are appreciated.' *Yeah. I feel so loved. 'Sob'*** 'When did Yang get all emotional?' No comments.

I ran with mommy. "Momma were is tai and daddy." "They're fighting the bad people sweetie." Was the only reply I got. I looked around and I saw we were in a cherry blossom field. I heard noises. "Onmyo what ever you hear or see don't jump out, here." She handed my a jewelry box made out of jade with the yin and yang symbol on it. "Now hide." I jumped up in the trees. I stood still. I saw a man with black hair and red eyes. "Where is she!" He demanded. "Far away from here." "I know she is here." He stared at her. Then my mother dropped to the ground. . . Dead. "Mom" I whispered. I stared at her limp body with eyes that were threatening to spill tears. Then I saw something rustle. My beloved brother and father came out. "Kimi. . . What did you do to my wife!?" He yelled. "Mother." My brother rushed to her body. "I wouldn't do that boy." "What?" But it was to late. He stared into the strange man's eyes. Blood started falling out of his mouth. "No." I stared at my brother than the man. I saw his eyes were red and had black swirls in them. 'Who is this strange man? What is happening to his eyes?' **'That is the sharingan my dear.' *Yin I'm guessing he's a Uchiha.***

My father Yamoto said "You dare kill my eldest child and wife. Now you must die." "Drop dead." My father made the mistake to stare into the demon red eyes. As he slowly died he said "If may I ask I would like to know the name of my killer as my death wish." "Seeing as you are an honorable man I will grant your last wishes. My name is Madara. Mardara Uchiha." "Mardara Uchiha you shall die." Then my father died. I understood when my father said you shall. That day on I vowed to make sure this man Madara Uchiha died. But not by any hand. He will die by my hand. But it will be slow and painful. That day on I became cold. No one is like me. A orphan, a demon possessor, but most of all alone. I'm am Onmyo no baranohana (meaning rose blossom of yin and yang). I'm am the jinchuriki of yin and yang the original tailed beasts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Someone is talking"  
'What someone is thinking'  
'**Demon or yin talking'  
*yang talking***

Still prologue

I cried as I buried my mother, father, and brother. I buried them in the cherry blossom field were they were murdered. As I finished I looked around. The cherry blossom trees made a dome. I saw how I buried my family exactly in the middle. I fell to my knees crying my heart out. 'Who would love me?' I thought. 'Who would want me?' I opened the jade jewelry box my mother gave me. I looked into it and gasped. There was a heart shape locket and various pictures. I picked up the locket and opened it. There was a picture of my family holding a baby me and on the other side was a recent family picture. A single tear slid down my cheek and onto the picture. "I miss you." I whispered. I dived through the box and found a note.

I read the paper and it said "My darling Onmyo please don't fret. We would always love you. Please go to Village hidden in the flowers and find your godfather. Give him the piece of paper at the bottom of the box. Oh by the way can you visit us every year and sing deep in the meadow. This is a request from your father. (Her mom is writing this.) Oh by the way we got you a birthday present. Sweetie we all love you, be good! (Oh yeah I forgot it was my birthday awhile ago.)

I put the note back and dug deeper into the box. I pulled out some papers. They looked important. Hmm. Oh well, I'll worry about it later. This is the first day to mark years of my family's death. I remembered the note. Better start singing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

(This is the song Katniss sings to Rue in the hunger games.)

Now the present. I looked inside the box again. I saw a small card. It looked like a summoning scroll. I did the hand signs and a sword appeared. I expected it closely.

"Samurai sword." I whispered. "Thank you. I love it."

I was overjoyed, samurai swords are said to be able to cut a man in half with one swipe. Some say that the smiths who create the swords have super natural powers. This is my new treasure.

I gathered my little belongings and began my journey to Konoha. But before I left I made rose vines grow out of the ground and block the only entrance/exit. "Goodbye. See you next year. Love you." I whispered in the wind. I signed and continued on my way.

~Time skip~ A few years later. (4 years later. She is 10 years old now. She also wears a mask to hide her identity cause she special. The mask is like Kakashi's.)

"Is it time." Said a man with silk robes.

"Yes. Good bye. Thank you for taking me in and training me."

"The pleasure was mine. Remember tell the hokage I sent you."

"Arigato goddofaza (godfather)." I walked out of the village gates.

"Remember to train hard! Don't forget what I taught you!" He yelled as I entered the mist the surrounds the village.

(For the next year I stayed in Suna with my childhood friend Gaara. I left to go to Konoha.)

~Time skip~ (11 years old.)

I stopped at river to take a quick break. I heard movement jumped in a bush. I saw a boy that looked my age with spiky blond hair. He sat down and started whimpering. I walked out and said in concern "What's wrong?"

He jumped and turned around. "Please don't hurt me."

"Why would I?" I saw he had blue eyes.

"Everybody is usually mean to me. I don't know why. They just are."

"We'll I won't be mean to you. Do you want to be my friend?"

"S-sure." He stuttered.

"Okay. Wait I forgot to ask for your name."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be hokage. Believe it!"

I giggled. "I'm Onmyo no Baranohana. By the way were are you from?"

"I'm from Konoha."

"Oh, I'm on my way there, do you mine if I tag along?"

"A course you can come. Lets go." He grabbed my arm and we speeded off.

~Another Time Skip~ A few minutes later.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled.

"Oh cheese it's Iruka. Hey Iruka how's it going." He said while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Your late to class again." The Iruka dude noticed me. "Oh who's that."

"This is Onmyo she living here."

"Oh you should take her to the hokage."

"Hai!" We rushed off to a tower. I knock on the door lightly while Naruto basically bashed it in with his knocks. "Come in."

We walked in. I went though my bag and got out papers that my goddofaza gave me. I handed them to him. "My goddofaza yuan sent me here."

"Yuan of the village hidden in the flowers."

"Yup that's him."

"So your the hime he informed me about."

"I guess."

"Okay I'll have Naruto show you where you'll live."

"Okey dokey. See yea!"

"Wait! I forgot to mention you will be starting the academy. You will be in the same year as Naruto."

Once we walked out Naruto congratulated me and showed me my new home. It was a one story that was colored teal. It had a baby blue door and a patio. I invited him in. When we got inside it was colored baby blue and sea green. I walked in the rooms and thy we painted either midnight or lavender purple. "Cool house." He stated.

"Un huh. Hey Naruto you can visit me when ever since your my friend."

"Awesome. Oh I have to go see you later." He rushed out of my new home.

**'I see you made a new friend.' *Uuuuooo my little hime made a friennddd.* **'Please be quite Yin and Yang. I'm really tired.'** (Both) 'Okay goodnight.'**

I started unpacking. I got curious so I walked around the village to see what was in it. I saw a forest and walked in it. I wondered around a bit until I saw a waterfall. I walked over to a flat rock and laid don on it. I decided to take a swim so took off my shirt and pants. I had mesh and bindings under my clothes. As I was floating I was thinking about life and what was my reason in it when I heard talking. I stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sakura will you go out with me now?"

"No Baka. Can you see I like Sasuke. Hey Sasuke. Giggle."

"Hn." Okay so Naruto is with a giggling fan girl named Sakura. And their with I guess an emo guy name Sasuke that the Sakura girl is gushing over.

"HEY ONMYO!" Naruto yelled as he dive bombed into the water.

"EEPPP!" I said as I was splashed with water. "Naruto what are you doing here."

"Oh I came here with Sakura and Sasgay."

"Okay. I guess your Sakura." I pointed to the pinkette. "And I'm guessing Duck Butt over there is Sasuke." I said while pointing to Mr. emo. After awhile we talked and introduced ourselves. Then we went home and stuff. As I got home I changed into pjs and went to bed. 'Well tomorrow going to be eventful.'


End file.
